sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Syar
Anatomy/Biology Description: A Syar's anatomical build is of a tall, lean, and muscular tone with multi-pointed ears, enlarged craniums, and various black, grey, dark brown, and tan skin tones. Diet: Omnivorous Male Average Height: 7 ft 5 in - 8 ft 5 in Average Weight: 350 lbs - 450 lbs Average Build: Lean, muscular, and toned Coloration: Black, grey, dark brown, and tan Average Lifespan: 500 years Female Average Height: 6 ft 5 in - 7 ft 5 in Average Weight: 250 lbs - 400 lbs Average Build: Lean, muscular, and toned Coloration: Black, grey, dark brown, and tan Average Lifespan: 500 years Extra: All Syar have the ability to develop and use telekinesis. Politics System: Syar Vaalta Dominion Values: Clanship, service, and the following of tradition. Religion: Aave - The entirety of Syarian religion falls around the worship of their sole god, Aave. This deity is said to have a certain connection to every aspect of life in Syarian society and is revered as both a bloodthirsty yet understanding god. His worship is broken down to four, week-long festivities meant to worship and give thanks to his ever-present protection. Settlements/Colonies: The Syar Vaalta Dominion territories. Diplomacy: Syar Vaalta Dominion and individual. Age of Spacefaring Civilization: 90 million years ago Technology Military: Weapons technology, interstellar travel, and advanced medical technologies. Civilian/Public: Public transport, advanced medical technologies, and basic self-armament technologies. Overview: Apart from military technology, all aspects of civil technology is available for the public to use, varying from public transportation to civilian defense weapons technology. Racial Information Traditions: Four yearly festivities are celebrated throughout the Syar Vaalta Dominion. * Syntyma - This is the first of the four yearly celebrations that is based on the ideal and celebration of the renewal of life and death. The long deceased are mourned and celebrated by all the clans of the Syar Vaalta Dominion. Each clan has its own specific traditions and customs. As such, the manner of worship is varied by clan. The second portion of this festivity is the celebration of life, more specifically the birth of Syarian children. As a renewal of their vow to their god, thanks is given to Aave for the gift of life. * Kuolemantapaus - As said of Aave, he is one that is filled with a blood lust that is deemed to be rather ferocious. To quench his thirst, a week long festivity of gladiatorial fighting is done to appease him. It is during this time that all disputes among Syarians can be settled in the confines of the arena. Death is acceptable, so no misunderstandings will arise should fatalities occur. This festivity is one filled with blood, gore, and a certain amount of death, but it serves its purpose. * Maatila - This week-long festivity is to give thanks to Aave for the abundance of various crops that have bloomed. They give thanks for the food, water, and all worldly joys that has been provided for them. This festival consists mostly of a notion that all Syarians have the right to have the basic necessities to have an honest and civil life. As such, open banquets are held, welcoming all rich, poor, homeless, and any other Syarian. * Haalla - This week-long festivity is the last in the calendar year of Syarian society. It is mainly comprised of worship thanking Aave for another year of life. The interesting aspect of this is that the Johtajaa makes their only public appearance. As such, the word spoken by the Johtajaa is considered to be sacred and a direct link to Aave, almost as a vessel used by him to communicate with Syarian society on a worldly level.' 'Conflicts/Issues: Different ethnic clans tend to have different ideas and suggestions on certain matters, eventually developing into issues of disagreement between them. Relevant History The Syarian race can trace its origins to a lonesome star system within the southern quadrant of space. The star system, named Aave after the deity of the Syarian civilization, developed over the course of 100 million years to become a multi-star system nation. With the ever present urge to explore and spread their influence, the Syarians began their respective exploration 90 million years ago. This continued on for what was 5 million years, having colonized the nearest neighborhood star systems in a series of expansion efforts led by multiple Johtajaa. The exploration and colonization continued on for another 35 million years, giving the Syarian Laivasto the opportunity to expand. This, in turn, lead to the development of more advanced technologies deemed worthy by the then Johtajaa 45 million years ago. As such, the quality of life for the average Syarian was increased exponentially with adequate service. Unfortunately, due to a series of unforeseen circumstances, the Syarian Laivasto encountered a hostile alien civilization (Dom’Kavosh). In this encounter, two-thirds of the Laivasto was wiped out in a series of failed retaliation efforts. With this alien civilization's sudden disappearance, the Johtajaa placed the rebuilding of the Laivasto at the helm of all Syarian society efforts. With this, the current Johtajaa has once more given the command for exploration and colonization of the star systems nearby in efforts to help expand the Syarian Vaalta Dominion’s domain and capabilities to this time fight off the alien civilization should they return. Racial Abilities * Levitation * Telekinetic Grip * Telekinetic Maneuver * Telekinetic Push/Pull * Telekinetic Compression * Object Manipulation Category:Playable Race